Akimichi Clan Techniques
'Description' The Akimichi Clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. Many of their clan's techniques revolve around the manipulation of their body weight and size through the use of Yang Release. Calorie Control (カロリーコントロール , Karorī Kontorōru) is a Hijutsu (Secret Technique) utilized by the Akimichi clan and forms the basis of all their clan techniques. This technique grants the user the ability to freely convert the calories they store in their bodies into chakra to be used in their unique fighting style which ranges from expanding parts of, or, their entire body. Plump Pills: The Akimichi clan needs to eat frequently to allow their techniques to work better. Special food pills have been designed to help them in prolonged missions or combat. like a Yin Seal. Gives +30, +65, and +100 CP when used at ranks 1, 2, and 3 respectively. Feats are rank restricted with one rank per RU between chunin and S-Rank. 'Jutsu' 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' * Partial Multi-Size Technique (10 CP/round): User enlarges either his arms or legs increasing their raw power. Alternatively the user may enlarge his belly and torso into the shape of a giant boulder before tucking in his limbs and head Strength while active. ** *''Attire also expands & this is not an attack.'' * Plump Punch (10 CP): User expands his entire arm and fist to lengths and proportions much longer and larger than usual before punching his foe with increased power and range. * Gluttonous Guillotine Drop (10 CP): The user jumps into the air high above his opponent and perform a downwards kick combining an expanded leg and momentum of the fall to increase both the range and power behind the attack. * Big-Boned Bind (10 CP/5 round): User expands and elongates his arm and hand before attempting to grapple the foe. functions as a normal bind technique. * Spiked Human Bullet Tank (10 CP): The user first utilizes the Multi-Size Technique to expand into a boulder-sized ball before elongating his hair, enveloping the entire body. The chakra stimulated hair hardens into needle-like senbon, converting the user's large frame into a destructive weapon. He then propels himself into a powerful roll Attack. 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' * Super Multi-Size Technique (20 CP/round): User enlarges his entire body to a size beyond belief comparable to giants. Strength while active. ** *''Attire also expands'' * Super Elbow Drop (20 CP): User leaps high into the air before expanding his entire body at the apex of the jump. As he falls down on the opponent he drives his elbow into the body dealing a sizable amount of damage. * Super Human Bazooka (20 CP): User leaps forward in the air before using super expansion to turn into a colossal boulder proceeding to viciously launch himself and bulldoze the target. * Beefy Belch (20 CP): The user shunts a hefty sum of chakra into his stomach before expelling a pulse of energy in the form of a thunderous burp in a small radius AOE. * Caloric Blazer Technique (20 CP/round): User channels chakra burning calories in his entire body at a rapid pace before experiencing a rapid weight loss. The users skin appears slim and reddened from excess heat having been expunged from the body Speed while active 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' * Secret Butterfly Technique: The Butterfly Mode is a heightened transformation unique to Akimichi. User may enter this mode by converting the calories of his body into chakra, which he can then use to perform techniques. The intensely concentrated chakra that is gained leaks out from the backbone and becomes visible through friction with the shoulder blade, taking shape in the form of butterfly wings in this form all feats taken under it are active at the same time. ** Flight (10 CP/5 round): The butterfly wings grant the user a fly speed. ** Butterfly Mode (40 CP/round): User enters a heightened state increasing his combat abilities and prowess CP stat boost of the players choosing. * Butterfly Bombing Barrage (40 CP): The user concentrates the unique butterfly chakra into both arms as they expand and enlarge. He then initiates a flurry of blows attack --- striking the target multiple times with enhanced power and range function as strength damage + CP. Strength damage does not multiply. * Butterfly Piledriver (40 CP): The user flies forward grabbing his opponent and turning him upside-down before flying high into the air. He proceeds to wrap his legs around the torso of his foe before expanding in size midair and dropping straight back down. His foe is driven head-first into the ground below dealing lethal damage will be purely attack feats, i.e. strength + CP damage, and will not also function as binds or other similar restraining feats. * Butterfly Powerbomb (40 CP): The user cloaks himself in his butterfly mode before grabbing his opponent and lifting them high up into the air with expanded and elongated arms. Then, using his extreme strength he smashes them head first onto the ground. This devastating move is enough to shatter a large area of the ground itself on impact will be purely attack feats, i.e. strength + CP damage, and will not also function as binds or other similar restraining feats. ' 'Known Users Kenji Akimichi User 2 Category:Rank Upgrade